Far Eastren Demigod
by umwah
Summary: Percy, Annabeth and Grovre were in New York for a mission. On the other hand, one girl named Koko was ran away from her home ground.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or (book/movie and name) English is not my first language.

Far Eastern demigod

Percy is in New York with Annabeth and Grover for their mission from Annabeth's mother who is the Greek God named Athena.

Suddenly someone knocked into him and ran away without saying anything.

"Hey! You need to say something to him!" Annabeth shouted to the boy who knocked into Percy.

The boy looked back at them and he said something but they could not hear him.

He looked injured and tired. Percy sees that there is some blood on his clothes.

"Percy! why do you not say anything," Annabeth said angrily.

"He is injured Annabeth," he said quietly. Sometime later the boy collapsed to the road.

"Let's take him to the camp." Percy said while lifting the boy.

"Are you serious? we cannot to do that, besides we have a mission, we need to wait for the guest," Annabeth said.

Percy interrupted her saying, "he…. no she is the guest."

When Percy came into the room the girl has a bandage around her body.

She said something, but still they cannot understand her. Annabeth gets closer to her and puts a bracelet on her arm.

"What are you doing," the girl said.

Now they can understand what she is saying.

"Hello, I am Percy and this is Annabeth and Grover," Percy said.

"I am Chiron; I am a teacher of this camp, welcome to the demigod camp Koko."

Their mission is protection the guest from east island and sent back to the island.

"How to eat this?" Koko said.

"Like this." Annabeth answered. Koko and Annabeth is already become friends.

She is very smart and curious, she asked many time. Her attitude gave Annabeth a good impression.

"It is awesome place I had never spend wonderful time like now!" she said.

"I am glad to hear that Koko," Annabeth clings to her.

After the dinner they spend near the camp fire, Hestia was waiving her hand to them.

"We have to take you to your home grand," Percy said.

She changed her face and said, "no way! I do not want to go back there."

Percy is confusion.

"I hate a sea," she said.

Percy is wounded by her word, because he is demigod of sea god.

"But we do not have other idea to go to the island, we cannot ride a plain," Annabeth went to his rescue.

"Let's go to the port for now," said Grover and dialogue was finish.

"I am sorry Percy, I did not want to hurt you," Koko said.

They leave the camp early morning with enough equipment. Koko looks in a bad mood. On the way to the port, they are surround by many monster.

"There are new monster we have never seen!" Annabeth shout.

Percy is only fighter in the group Annabeth left her bow today.

"Hear came attack," Grover shout, and I take my Riptide. However, attack is not come.

"I must have got up on the wrong side of the bed!" Koko shouted.

As soon as big unearthly plants growing on the gland and pierce many monster.

"Come on, if you want to die!" she lough and swing her hand to the rest monster, and the ivy attacks them. They could not say anything until she finished attacking monsters.

"Um, who are you Koko? Why you can beat monsters?" Percy said, after Koko killed all monsters. Annabeth still cannot bereave that scene.

"I…I really unwanted tell you guys my identity, I am demigod of Japanese god Percy," she said, "my mother is god of Japanese mountain."

The rest way to the port they talked many things about Koko. She looks dispelled and told about Japanese God and demigod.

"But, why you do not want to go home?" Grover asked Koko.

"Because I," when Koko said, they arrived to the beach.

When everyone steps in the ship the big wave came to us. The wave change in to the men.

He said in bid voice, "Koko! I really want to meet you."

"I really unwonted to meet you, DAD!" Koko spat.

"What is happen?" Grover murmur very briefly to oneself.

"I fighting with dad for 10 years, he is my father and god of Japanese sea,

that is way I hate the sea," Koko said irritating.

"For 10 years!" Percy surprised.

"I am angry; I even want to go outside!" Koko said.

"Fighting in such a stupid reason?" Percy, Annabeth and Grover were amazed their reason.


End file.
